Temple of Faith
by Fearless Malon
Summary: [Malink] Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon...Full Summary Inside! {Revising Some Chapters!}
1. Prolouge

Temple of Faith

**A/N: **Wah! This is my first story in forever! Kinda…and first Zelda story ever! O_o;

**~ **Zelda does **not **belong to me! The plot of course, some of the characters and places, but other then that…it doesn't belong to me!  
  


~ This is gonna be a Malink so get ready Malink fans! ^_^ I might make it into a triangle with Zelda…not sure…::cough:: I don't even think if some of it with involve a lot of Malink, but…I'll try. O_o;  
  


~ If I catch **anyone **with a similar plot to mine…thou shall be fed to the wolves, savvy?

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Prologue**

_A long, long, time ago…in a place of dreams and illusions…lived a young Gerudo girl who was to wed the man of her dreams. He was sweet, charming, and very kind to others. Or so, she thought. As soon as they were wed and were to have a child, she found out that her husband, Danbu, was creating a dark force consisting of banished Hyrulians who wanted to rebel against the King and his kingdom. With Danbu's cunning and sly mind, he started to create invincible warriors that were known as the _Negative Nightmares_. As soon as Danbu confirmed the matters with his wife, Haru, she broke all strings and ties with him and reported him to the high authorities. Together, they destroyed the evil forces for ten long years, all the while capturing the warriors and placing them into small gems and implanted them into a bracelet. The Temple of Tranquility is presently the bracelet's safe haven…_

_But, alas, their son, Baka _(**A/N: **For those who are people who understand Japanese…I was desperate. LOL)_, wanted to continue in his father's footsteps, and set out to retrieve the legendary bracelet in order to stir chaos between the races that lived in Hyrule and between other worlds and galaxies not yet known. He gathered scrolls, books, writings pertaining to the bracelet, but none had helped him in his pursuit for the bracelet. All of his resources gave the same message: his father was to kill the King, but before he did, the Sages, _(**A/N: **Waaaay back in the day…not sure if Saria and stuff were sages back then. o_O;) _captured the _ Negative Nightmares _and changed them into beautiful gems embedded into a golden bracelet. Baka finally fell upon a book that gave him every detail of the gruesome and terrible battle between his father and the rest of Hyrule. He noted that this piece of writing was written by his mother. It was hidden in his mother's chamber, and was found open…as if it was being read previously by someone else. Yet, they did not put it away. As Baka's eyes trailed among the holy words, he found out that the key to the Gates of Tranquility were in riddles. He set out to find the answers._

_And that…is when the Hero of Time was summoned._

::weeps:: I know it's short! X_x; I promise the chapters will be longer…I can't promise Malink will always be in there, but…you'll get the gist…I hope. Anyway, please R&R (for those who are new…it means Read and Review!) and no flames. . This is my first Zelda fic…and if you **do ** wanna give me some tips…go ahead. Just place it nicely. I got people who'll bite your heads off if you don't. o_O; Hope you enjoyed the prologue! ^_^; And yes, Danbu looks like Damn You so it works. ^_^ My friend, Blaze, came up with it. XD


	2. Summong the Hero of Time ! Revised !

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **My reviewer, and friend, MidnightHaruka aka R-Chan. ^-~ YOU ROCK MY MITTENS, R-CHAN! XP

**Chapter 1: **Summoning the Hero of Time

"Link, wake up! Link, wake up!" a small voice squeaked.

A boy, who looked the age of nineteen, groaned, "Huh…?"

"The sages want to talk to you, Link!" a faint blue light fluttered around him, bobbing up and down making it seem like it was being thrown around by an invisible force.

The boy, known as Link, shoved his light blonde fringe out of his sapphire orbs, groaning all the while. He looked out his window, staring at the sun dial outside his window, (**A/N: **I'm not sure if they used sun dials, but…a clock's not nearby his room so…) and growled fiercely, "Navi, it's five o'clock in the morning! What could they want at this hour!?"

The blue light sighed, "Link, just go!"

Link sighed inwardly, cursing to himself, "Fine." He quickly got up and pulled his usual attire over his head. His green Kokiri tunic, which he dearly cherished, his dark boots, his shield and sword, (**A/N: **He brought that because it might be an errand he had to run for them) his hat, and many other accessories. He quickly rinsed and did many things before stomping his way down the hall and staircases murmuring in his head about how stupid and how early in the morning it was. He finally reached his destination, which, by the way, was a chamber that was used for meetings. He opened the doors, growling under his breath, but was surprised to see that very few of the Sages had come. He scanned the room to see Zelda still dressed in her light pink nightgown, her golden locks splattered about. The Sheikah, Impa, was still dressed in her usual attire, rubbing her temples with her right hand. The last person that he saw was Nabooru, tapping her copper-like fingers on the surface of the table, making a slight rhythm.

"Where **is **everybody?" Link questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Gone." murmured Nabooru, continuing her rhythm and sighing deeply.

"Gone!?" Link repeated, stroking his golden hair out of his beautiful eyes. His orbs had widened considerably and he was looking wide awake by now.

"Gone…" Zelda repeated after Link, looking as if she was about to doze off.

"Where'd they go?" Link asked, quickly stepping forward.

"To Rauru, Link…" Impa replied, "They're to be coming to us now…"

As if on cue, the rest of the sages, Darunia and Ruto, appeared, barging through the doors. Link looked at them for a while, trying his best to figure out what was missing. Suddenly, it struck him. Where was Saria?!

As if reading his mind Ruto said, "Saria's tending the Forest Temple."

"But…why?" Link asked, giving Ruto a blank stare.

Ruto rolled her eyes, "Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?!" Link yelped, fully aware that Impa, Zelda, and Nabooru were hiding something from him.

"There's a new evil, Link," Darunia started, looking as if to choose his words carefully, "And the evil has let loose strange plagues into the temples…" Darunia saw Link's panicked expression and quickly continued, "Don't worry. The plagues haven't reached us yet, but they **have **already reached the Forest Temple."

"Well, what does the plague do?"

"Create chaos."

"Well, if they just create chaos then can't you just destroy them all?"

"Well, yes we can…but the more we destroy the more they multiply. We should be able to rid them soon."

"Then why are you so worried?" Link exclaimed, obviously confused.

"We think the plague is just to distract us from something bigger...more important…" Zelda answered, giving Link an intense stare, "We think the evil behind this…is using the plague as a diversion in order to gain something…something that we will not notice that is missing until it is too late."

-- **At Lon Lon Ranch --**

"Aw, shoot!" a girl muttered beneath her breath, staring at the grey and cloudy skies above her, "It wasn't like this minutes ago!" she stopped for a moment, "Oh, Goddesses! Stop talking to yourself, Malon! If you continue to do this, people will think you've lost it!" 

A nagging voice in the back of her head replied, "_Malon, you've **already **lost it…_"

Malon snapped, "SHADDUP!" She pulled at some loose strands and said something inaudible. She stomped her way to the corral, groaning as the horses were growing restless. She quickly ushered the horses into the stables and before she knew it she saw her father running towards her.

"Malon, if you could…" her father started, but was cut off quite rudely.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'No'?" her father asked, his eyebrows knitting furiously.

"No means no, father." Malon replied.

"Please, Malon!" her father pleaded, "You just need to go to Hyrule and sell and deliver some bottles to the castle---" Once more, he was cut off.

"The castle…?" Malon murmured her question barely audible.

"Yes, yes, the castle." Her father replied.

"Alright." Malon snapped back, heading to the stables. She closed the door behind her, wondering why she was doing this.

The nagging voice returned, "_For **him **of course…_"

Malon snorted out loud, quickly stepped to an Appaloosa mare and quickly led her to the area where they kept the reigns. She quickly placed them on and led her out. As the mare noticed that it was going to storm, she started to spook and rear.

"Ack! No, Keira!" Malon quickly hushed the mare and slowly moved her towards the cart.

Keira was Malon's favorite horse and she was the daughter of Ulewa, a horse Link had given to her on her 17th birthday. But, that was two years ago…Malon was now a 19 year old lady that still looked after her father like he was a baby. Ingo had left the ranch on a vacation and would be back in a month or so. She quickly hitched the cart to Keira and both were soon off to the castle.

**-- Back to the Sages! --**

"All we know is that these…plagues... are a distraction," Link muttered, grumbling to himself.

"We also know that they're trying to get the Bracelet of Tranquility to wield it against Hyrule." Nabooru added a slight edge in her tone of voice.

"But who wants the bracelet? I mean, it's just a bracelet protected by the Temple of Tranquility..." Link paused, getting several angry glances cast his way, "…right?"

Nabooru snarled, "This is no ordinary bracelet, Link. For the Hero of Time…you sure do have a thick head."

Link chuckled at her comment.

Nabooru continued, "This bracelet contains many things, Link. If it falls into the wrong hands…all of Hyrule is most likely to be doomed." Nabooru turned away from them, "This bracelet…it holds the powers of the Negative Nightmares…." Nabooru paused, "You **do **know the story about them, don't you?"

"Everyone **has **to know…" Ruto started, quickly realizing her mistake when she noticed that Link was turning scarlet, "What is it, Linkie-dear?"

Link seemed to be quite interested in the floor before replying, "I-I don't know t-the h-history…" he stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, the Negative Nightmares are invincible warriors that had almost the same powers as the sages. They were created by a corrupt Gerudo man…known as Danbu." Nabooru paused before continuing, "He had a large army consisting of banished Hyrulians who wanted to destroy the King and his kingdom. His wife, Haru, suspected many things from him. When he assured her that he was going to destroy all of Hyrule and many worlds and places not yet known she broke all ties with him and reported him to the High Authorities. They soon called the Sages to help seal the warriors and for ten long years a hard battle was fought. Haru recorded what happened every day on the battle field, from the gruesome details of her people getting their arms and other body pieces ripped or slashed off, to the light details of the overcome. As she continued her book, she found out she was pregnant and her son was soon to be born. When they were on the seventh year, she bore her child, Baka, and left him in the hands of her mother. She wrote that on the tenth year they had finally won and had embedded a gold bracelet with magical gems which contained the Negative Nightmares and their powers."

Link's eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Now there's a new evil arising and is going to be trying to get the bracelet. We suspect the evil has had a connection with Danbu before…" Nabooru added, "Fortunately, the telling of how to get there are in riddles and I already have the answers…" her smug grin quickly turned into a frown, "But…we're not sure if the evil knows the answers to the riddles or if they even got their hands on it. This brings us to the fact…" Nabooru paused slightly, "that we must hurry and get whatever he needs to open the gates before he does."

Zelda nodded, "Will you please tell Link his mission?"

"My…mission?" Link asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, your mission," Impa said with a stern tone.

"Well, to get to the Gate you must go to the Temple of Faith, awaken the Sage; learn the song in which the Sage shall show you, then, go to the Temple of Radiance, awaken the Sage, learn the song and soon head over to the Temple of Sincerity where you will awaken the Sage and learn the song. They will each hand you an orb in which is needed to open the Gates."

"That's it?"

"While you are doing this we shall be searching for the key to opening the gates. Every now and then we will talk to you telepathically and hand you clues in which we have gotten."

Link nodded.

Impa's stern expression slowly turned into a smile, "You may go and rest, Link. Tonight your journey shall begin."

Link started to walk out of the room and up the many halls and stairs before he felt something touch his shoulder. He jumped from surprise.

"Sorry!" a quiet voice apologized.

Link turned to see Zelda who looked a little bit flushed as if she had run for quite a while, "That's alright, Zel…"

Zelda grinned, "You know, I really hope you be careful when you go and save Hyrule again…" As she was speaking, she slowly started to lean towards him.

"Of course I'll be careful!" Link smiled, but it quickly faded as he saw Zelda lean closer, her lashes batting seductively. He backed away from the Princess and started to stutter, "Ah…w-well, I m-m-must be on my way, Z-Zel! I'll see y-y-you t-tonight!" without waiting a response, he ran up to his room.

Zelda grinned. Her plan was to make Link realize that people actually did like him. She obviously knew that Malon literally **worshipped **where he walked, so maybe if she got Malon jealous...Malon would finally make a move. Ah...the sweet sound of match-making.

**-- To Malon --**

Malon was humming her deceased mother's song to herself as Keira crossed over the draw bridge and went into the market. She was quite happy that she went early for there were no townspeople to accidentally run over. She finally reached the gates and the soldier finally let her through, after she paid him ten rupees, and finally reached the entrance of the castle. She quickly dropped off the large bottles of milk near the kitchen, but when one passes by an area they always go to, they must at least stop and chat before leaving or it would be terribly rude. She talked to one of the cooks about how her life had been lately, if she had fallen into the snaring trap of a man, and about her family. As soon as they were done talking, Malon rushed back to Keira and quickly started to ride away. As she slowed Keira into a trot she thought she caught a glimpse of green. She longed to see him again, but her hopes were easily given up as she went out of the castle walls and back to the plain ranch in which she lived on. She knew it was too late to say those words to him. Malon was not much of a blunt person and if she had said it to him, she would have embarrassed him **and** herself. She sighed heavily and cast the castle one more glance before heading to where she belonged.

Ah…well, that's a good stop for now, huh? XDD Yeah, well, please R&R! And every time I'm done with a chapter I'll reply to your reviews! ^-^ I know I didn't get many, but it doesn't matter. As long as people like my story I'll continue. Oh, and sorry if you notice the spacings all weird and some errors...my computer's being acting up and...yeah. o_O;

**MidnightHaruka – **EEP! ^-^ HALLO, R-CHAN! LOL… Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it. 8D I wrote the rest of this chapter for you since you made me so happy with your review. ^-^


	3. Fairy Boy?

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **^-^ This one's dedicated to my fellow writers, friends, and reviewers! xP

**Chapter 2: **Fairy Boy?

Link looked out his window as he watched a certain red head on a horse ride away from the castle. A small grin tugged at his solemn face and he quickly felt an odd sensation inside of him. He had never felt this way before. Perhaps he was hungry…

"_I must be…_" Link thought to himself, quickly walking away from the window. He noticed that it was probably noon about now so he quickly rushed down the halls and stairs, grinning like a mad-idiot, which, by the way, he probably was. He walked into the kitchen, greeting the cooks with his famous smile.

Most of the cooks just wanted to swoon then and there, but fortunately, they collected themselves and asked what he wanted. He told them what he wanted, two sandwiches and a drink, and they quickly handed it to him. He thanked them several times before turning his heel and leaving the kitchen.

As he was walking through the halls, which were leading him to the entrance, he was thinking to himself on where he would eat. The market place was to crowded at this hour, his room would have been to lonely, and today he felt like he should eat at the garden, but he remembered that Zelda had a guest over and they were at the garden, eating at their own picnic. Link, being the gentleman he was, didn't want to disturb the two so he continued to walk. A thought struck him. What about Lon Lon Ranch? He shook his head furiously, fighting back with the thought that Malon wouldn't want him at her home since they hadn't talked in **two **years. He quickly decided that Lake Hylia would be best for him.

**-- To the Hyrule Fields where Malon is! XD --**

Malon had done her father's errands all morning and Keira was starting to get tired. She sighed heavily and quickly decided that she would bring Keira to Lake Hylia so she could rest there and Keira could frolic about in the water and on land. She whispered into Keira's ear causing her to nicker softly. Malon was soon off to Lake Hylia, the wind blowing her long scarlet hair off of her tanned shoulders. She was very surprised when Keira stopped and started to rear into the air. Malon quickly jumped off of Keira and tried to settle her down, but Keira had already bolted off like there was no tomorrow towards the ranch. Malon sighed, "_There goes my ride…_" she thought to herself. Slowly, she started to trudge her way to Lake Hylia.

**-- To the Market Place --**

Link wandered about, looking at the wonderful people dancing, talking, singing, and, of course, fighting. He grinned as he saw a little girl chase a cucco around in circles, trying to catch it. His happy smile quickly widened as he saw girls his age, and younger, giggle as he passed by. He waved to them, making some simply swoon, and others giggle like there was no tomorrow. He finally reached the draw bridge where he quickly pulled out his ocarina and played with one hand while the other held the bag in which held his lunch. He played Epona's Song and quickly heard a neigh not far from here. In a flash, Epona appeared and Link quickly got onto her back and both were soon off to their destination. As Link was riding, he noticed a scarlet haired girl trudging up the lush, green hills. He stopped Epona in front of the girl and her head looked up to see who stopped. Her beautiful sapphire eyes stared intently at the man that had stopped her walk to a halt. Link tried his best to remember why this girl looked so familiar. It was then that the girl broke the awkward silence.

"Fairy boy?"

**-- At Lake Hylia --**

"…AND ONE OF THE CUCCOS WAS DANCING, PRANCING, SWAGGERING LIKE IT WAS DRUNK! You should have been there!!!" Malon imitated a drunken swagger to give a better effect at what she had just said.

"Alright, alright, alright, Malon!" Link grinned, "I get the picture…so what's been going on?" he turned his head towards the setting sun, as it was giving the sky a crimson and pink-ish tint.

"Well, nothing really," Malon grinned slightly, setting herself into a laying position, "Ingo's just away and I'm stuck with dad's errands…pretty much it."

Link nodded, though Malon couldn't exactly see it.

"So how's living in the castle with Princess Zelda?" she asked casually, trying her best not to sound disgusted.

"Fine, I guess. Though she can tend to get on your nerves with her meetings at 5 in the morning."

"Ah…"

"Yeah."

Once more there was an awkward silence.

Malon couldn't exactly stand the tension anymore, "Why didn't you visit me?"

Link paused, as if to ponder on a suitable answer for her. Finally, he said, "I dunno."

She quickly sat up, giving Link a menacing glare, "You **don't know**?" the words "don't know" were said quite venomously and very slowly.

He chuckled nervously, "Yes…?"

Malon growled under her breath and quickly laid back down.

Suddenly, Nabooru appeared, "Link! Princess Zelda's looking for you!"

"Ah!" Link had totally forgotten about the mission he was to do at this very moment.

She walked up to him and handed Link a map of the locations of the Temples, "Just follow the map. Now c'mon! We gotta get to the castle."

Malon's growl grew louder and a scowl appeared on her face. She was quite angry that Link would just ditch her like that.

Nabooru quickly added, "Well, I better get going! See ya there!" with that said Nabooru was off.

Link **finally **noticed Malon's angry self and quickly said, "Listen, how bout tomorrow I drop by your place so we can catch up on everything? I gotta go for now."

Malon nodded slightly, making a slight ruffle with the grass.

"C'mon! Get on Epona. I'll drop you off by the ranch."

Malon sat up and murmured, "That's alright."

"You sure?"

Malon quickly got up and dusted imaginary dust off of her skirt and blouse, "Yeah."

"Alright. Take care, Malon!" Link gave Malon a quick hug before jumping onto Epona's back and galloping off to the castle.

Malon felt an odd tingle and the warm feeling in which Link had given her stayed. She smiled a little at this and was soon walking back to her home.

**-- At Hyrule Castle --**

Link leaped off of Epona and met up with Zelda and the rest.

"LINK! I was so worried!" Zelda leaped into Link's arms making the boy quite confused.

"I was only gone half of the afternoon…" Link murmured, "Did something happen?"

Zelda pulled away, "Yes! We were searching EVERYWHERE for you! That's what happened!"

Link nodded slowly, "Right." He briskly walked away towards Impa and Darunia, "Now that I've gotten the map from Nabooru…LET'S KICK SOME NEGATIVE BUTT!"

"Hold on brave and thick-headed!!!" (**A/N: **HA! A quote from the famous Blaze! 'Cept it was Brave and Baka. LOL) Impa muttered sternly, "You cannot go without this." A small "poof!" sounded and in an instant, a small scroll appeared in Link's right palm.

"What's this, Impa?"

"A scroll from the Sages. It has all of our real signatures. When it is needed, you will be able to use it. Other then that, you cannot open it." She grinned slightly.

"So…can I kick some Negative butt now?" still frozen in his kick-ass pose.

"Go ahead."

Without waiting for anyone else to stop him, he rushed off to Epona and climbed back on. He soon started to gallop towards Death Mountain, where from there, he would be able to go to the Temple of Faith and finally be able to defeat the new evil arising.

FINALLY, MALINK ACTION! Dun dun dun dun!!! Sorry if there were some errors. I just fired my proofreader since she's so "busy". -_-; Gosh, and she wanted to be my beta reader!? oO; And she lives in the next room. Lmao. Yes, yes, I know this chapter was…short, but it seemed like a good part to stop. ^-^; I don't exactly like cliffhangers, so I think I will put no cliffhangers at all………..or will I? ::cackles before choking and hacking::

**Crowd:: **=__=;

**Talk to the Reviewers—**

**Gin12—**I know it was just advice. ^.^ Advice and flames are quite different. Advice I encourage, flames I do not. XD And on my defense…I was desperate! LOL. XP

**Little—**Yes, there are little Malink stories out there. But, I see some pop up every now and then…but others are started, wonderfully done, then left there to rot. O_o; Check out Cherry's works. They're pretty good. ^.^ Better then mine by a landslide.

**Mal Gal—**Aye! I tried to make things clearer by putting in more stuff. Sorry. oO; I'm glad you like it so far. ^-^

**Cherry6124—**LOL. Must've been. ::rambles about random stuff:: Anyway, thanks for your review! It's reviews like these that brighten my day and keep me writing. ^-^ As long as people are happy with my story, I shall continue. XD

Once more…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ::passes around Malink action figures and cookies in the shape of them:: ^___^ Oh, and if you wanna join a Malink fan listing…just go to my Malink FL, Always My Fairy Boy!

malink.cjb.net

Ah…a plug. xP (I had to fix it since FF.net wouldn't allow the link. -_-)


	4. To the Temple of Faith! Pt 1

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **No one. O_o; For once it isn't! LOL

**Chapter 3: **To the Temple of Faith! Pt. 1

The copper femme equine galloped up the trail of Death Mountain, panting as her endurance was slowly wearing out. The blonde immediately stopped her to take a rest. The equine took this gesture and though she couldn't show it, she was very thankful. They were at Goron city now and the next morning they would go up to the very top since the Great Fairy had the powers to teleport them to the Temple of Faith. Link stared at the glittering stars, each twinkling proudly as they were fulfilling their destiny to be in the dark night sky. For a reason unknown, images of Malon continued to pop into his mind. The talk, the way her eyes danced happily when she saw him after two years, the way she was disappointed about him leaving her, and the odd, and wonderful, sensation of the hug that had connected both together. Why he had done that, was still quite unknown. A small smile played upon his lips and he started to slowly pull a small instrument, his battle-worn hands tracing upon the smooth surface. Slowly, the small instrument went up to his mouth when a soft melody started to play. This song was not one of the songs that he was taught, but a song he had composed himself. The song had a slow and romantic tone and it was quite beautiful if you thought about it long enough. This song represented his current feelings towards a certain scarlet haired girl and playing it soothed his soul and organized his thoughts greatly. He stopped and gave the sky one last glance before laying down next to Epona, waiting for his new adventure.

**-- At Lon Lon Ranch --**

Malon combed her fiery hair as she giggled nervously to herself. Today was to be the day that Link would finally come and visit her! She searched her wardrobe for something fancy, but not to fancy, and finally came across an old dress her mother used to own. It was sort of similar to her current wear, but different at the same time. There was a white blouse and a very fancy, embroidered, red skirt. It flowed elegantly and she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She smiled as she thought of the night before. Something about his eyes last night told her that he had never wanted to leave her side, but his duty as the Hero of Time could not wait. Finally, after long minutes of fussing with her clothes and hair, she was ready.

**-- The Top of Death Mountain --**

Link frowned and panted as he jogged up the trail, muttering. That morning Epona had refused to go up any further and had darted away. Far away. He finally made it into the Fairy Fountain and smiled. It had been so long since he had last been there. He stepped near the entrance, where you could catch a fairy, and started to played Zelda's Lullaby. The Great Fairy soon appeared, laughing in a bubbly way. Link chuckled nervously as he watched her do several flips and stretches in the air.

"Ah, you are the Hero of Time, yes?"

He could only nod.

She giggled, "Tee-hee! It hath been a **very **long time, yes?"

He nodded again, stunned that she was still giggling like this after all those years.

"My, you've grown!"

Oh, so **now **she noticed that?

"So you hath been sent by Zelda herself, yes?"

He nodded once more.

"Well, Hero, at least you can verbally answer me for once. All I get are gawks, stares, and well…nods." The Great Fairy had changed her standing position into a lying position and sighed. (**A/N: **She's flying in the air…hovering, really.)

"Alright. Fine. I'll start talking," Link muttered.

"Good!" the Great Fairy laughed once more, making Link shudder at the sound, "Now, the Temple of Faith is located in a different land known as Calinavania. There is a portal in the temple so that you may come back to Hyrule with the information. In order to go back you must play the song that the Sage of Faith teaches you. Brace yourself!"

Link shut his eyes immediately, wondering if this was going to hurt.

As if to read his mind the Great Fairy just laughed at him, "Don't worry, dear! It won't hurt! That much…" she added with a wink.

Soon, Link felt himself hover into the air and a cold rush surround him. One thought was the only thing on his mind: He was finally going to the Temple of Faith.

**-- Back at Lon Lon Ranch --**

Malon sat outside, crying. The day was starting to grow into night and Link had never appeared. He had stood her up. She couldn't believe it, really. Her ** best **and **only best **friend had stood her up. She cried into the long crimson skirt, murmuring her woes and worries to herself. Her father had tried to get her inside, but he came back into the house without her. It was becoming dinner time and finally Talon went towards the door, determined that he would drag her in. But, as he started to twist the knob he could hear her pained sobs and cries. He could tell that Malon cared about Link very much and him standing her up literally broke her heart. Talon was angry with Link, but in his mind he knew that Link had to go somewhere important. Finally, after hearing enough heart-wrenching sobs and cries, Talon marched outside and looked at his daughter. Her hair was in a large tangled mess, her eyes were blood shot, her clothes were crinkled, and her expression was impossible to read.

"Malon, come on inside…" Talon murmured, touching her arm kindly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Malon shrieked, pulling her arm out of his reach. She let out another painful sob and Talon could only watch in sadness.

"Please, Malon! I beg of you!"

"I said…leave me alone," her tone quieting, "today was supposed to be the day I told him, Papa…" her voice was starting to sound quite hoarse. Unless, of course, it was Talon's ears deceiving him.

"Tell him what?" her father asked, confused.

"Tell him…that…" Malon started before stopping.

There was an eerie silence.

"Just forget him, honey dumplings." Her father's voice said soothingly.

She shook her head, "I can't, Papa…"

"And why not?"

She turned her head towards him, her once beautiful sapphire orbs now showing sorrow and pain, "Because…I'm…I'm in love with him…"

**-- To Link, who's now at the Temple of Faith!! --**

Link fell into a heap as he gazed at the large temple ahead of him. He groaned as he rubbed his head which had collided with the ground. He slowly got himself up and started up the pebble steps in which would soon lead him to his destiny. He slowly opened the doors, which were growing **quite **dusty, and stepped in. A loud creaking noise was heard and he winced inwardly, not knowing what would happen. His steps echoed through out the Temple and he just blinked. This place was empty. No beast, no evil…just dust! He stepped forward until he came across a large platform. As he stepped on, white light surrounded him and a voice cried out inside of his head.

"_Link! Hero of Time, please! Help me!_" slowly a figure before him started to form. Long blazed hair, flying around like the wind, and finally, the figure came **quite **close to Link.

He studied the person in front of him for a moment before gasping, "MALON!?"

HA! ENDS THERE! ::grin:: Isn't it…SPIFF-A-LICIOUS?! LOL Couldn't help it. ^_^ How did Malon become a sage so quick?! IS IT REALLY HER!??!??! ::gasp:: [ insert dramatic music ]  
  
**Crowd: **::mutter:: Drama queen...

^__~ AND PROUD!  
  
((If you're psychic...you probably know who that lady is. LOL. But...I just might throw another curveball at ya! XP))

**MidnightHaruka -- **::joins in on clucking:: CLUCK! ::some random weirdo wacks me on the head with a pan:: @_@;

**Cherry6124 -- **^^ ::nod:: THEY'RE SOOOO...::stops as everyone turns their gaze on me:: o_o; Nevermind. LOL. And you thought Zelda...::coughs loudly several times:: ^___^ Fanks fer your review!!!

**Little -- **WHAHAHAHA! WELL, LOOKIE 'ERE! THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. XD

**Ignorantly Grinning -- **^^ Yeeep, poor Zelda...o_o; ((::weep:: Sorry I semi-bashed her Zelda fans! ZELDA'S COMIN' CLEAN! I PROMISE! ::thumbs up:: Or something. o_O;))

Thanks for reviewing for this chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter is...jacked up, because my hard drive...well...crashed and...yeah. I had to use crappy Word Pad. -_-; Anyway, if you see any errors, tell me! School just started so I didn't have time to proof read. ^^; And er…sorry bout the fact that it's…**short**. GOMEN NASAAAAI!


	5. To the Temple of Faith! Pt 2

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **Poes and pies. XP

**Chapter 4: **To the Temple of Faith! Pt. 2

The girl **did **look like Malon…yet…she did not. Her hair was short and long (if you've seen Azumi Kiribayashi's hair…it's somewhat like that) and it flowed nicely, giving her an elegant look. The radiant red hair did not help much either. Or was it brown? From the bright light glowing around this angel, Link could not tell. Her bright eyes dazzled brightly, making Link even **more **blind. Finally, as Link adjusted a little bit, he noticed that both eyes were pearly white. After a few moments she shook her head in an answer to no.

"You aren't Malon?!"

The girl smiled weakly.

Link stood there, dumbstruck. He quickly regained himself and asked, "If you aren't…Malon…who are you!?"

As she opened her mouth to speak, a dark voice boomed over them, "Tsk tsk tsk…the Sage of Faith…hmm…I would have expected better from you, Shinra." 

The Sage of Faith, also known as Shinra, turned her head upwards, her expression full of spite and hatred. She turned back to Link and gave a wry smile. She looked concentrated for a while before Link could hear her talking to him. Telepathically.

"_My name is Shinra, Hero of Time. You can call me Shinra or Faith. That voice you have just heard is known as Phantom. He is one of the few who lock Sages into their own temples…now, you may wonder why he told me he expected more from me…_" she paused, wondering what else she would tell him, "_…when I was younger…I used to be able to see…_"

Link cut her off, "Aren't you **still **able to see!?"

"_Calm down, little one…I shall get to your questions soon. Now, as I was saying, I was a fool of a duke before. I took no heed in my mother's teachings and went straight into his trap. He told me that he would be able to power my Sage powers triple the times of what it currently was if I would do him a favor. Quickly, blinded by my greed of power, I agreed. He told me to sign a contract and I did…what I didn't know that the contract contained the words that if someone would not come and save me within a thousand years…he would be able to become the Sage of Faith, have my powers, destroy me…and many other horrifying things. It also said that I would not be able to talk about this at all…if I did say a peep about this, I would face a consequence…_" she gestured to her pearly white eyes, "_I was blinded when I had tried to tell my mother about it…she had tried to get rid of this before, but it was to strong…the curse I mean. Instead of getting rid of it…she was banished from Calinavania and from current rumors Phantom has fed me…she is dead._" Shinra paused again, "_My time of talking to you is almost up…I hope what I have just told you has answered some of your questions. Now, my temple is full of riddles and…_" Shinra was cut off.

"To much information, Shinra…."

She growled slightly and continued, "_You may also need this…_"

Link saw a bright light emit from his hands and he looked down curiously.

"_It is the Flute of Faith. This instrument is needed on some levels…so…I wish you good luck, Hero of Time. Once you free me…shall we meet again._"

"Your time is up, Shinra…" the death-like voice hissed.

Shinra once more turned her head upwards and she gestured something that seemed like she was telling him "Shut up." Phantom let out a laugh at this and in a quick movement, Shinra was gone.

Link stared at the flute in his hands and a weak smile played upon his lips. He started to walk forward, waiting for evil to pop out at him. Shinra had just told him that the Temple of Faith was full of riddles…would he have to solve them? What would happen if he did? Would a monster appear and he would have to slay it? Many more questions were popping up in his head and his thirst for the answers were not yet quenched. He quickly marched in, ready to slay the evil before him. He was ready to come back to Malon as a Hero in her eyes…he was completely ready…ready to win her heart.

**-- At Lon Lon Ranch where the cows go MOO --**

The fiery red head walked across the pasture, humming Epona no Uta. She played with a strand of her crimson hair, her heart shattered. She still couldn't get over the fact that Link had left her so easily…she wandered towards a bucket of water, looking over her "ugly" reflection. Her once friendly smile turning into a angry frown and her eyebrows knit together furiously.

"Is it because I'm not blonde?" she asked the mirrored reflection, the tears nipping at the sides of her eyes, wanting to fall, "Is it because I smell like a pig?" Unfortunately, she was currently losing the battle against the tears…one by one they slowly fell, "What is it that he doesn't like about me!?" she wiped several tears away, "I-I-I mean…of course I'm not as beautiful as Zelda…she's prettier then me by a landslide…" she stopped, the water rippling, causing her reflection to blur.

"Malon! I need you to take the milk to Hyrule Market. Can you do that for me?" Talon asked, coming close to his sobbing daughter.

"Of course," she answered, wiping several tears away. Her angry expression turned into a feigned happy one and she turned towards him, "I'll take Keira…I'll be---"

Talon cut her off, "I already hitched her, sugar dumplings."

"Alright. Well, I'll see you later." Malon said, starting to jog towards Keira.

"See ya!"

As soon as that was said, Malon was off towards Hyrule Market.

**-- Back to Link, Hero of Time!!! --**

Link strode forward before he stopped. In front of him was an engraved wall…and no way out except for the way he had entered. He stepped closer and wiped dust off of the tablet. It was written in an old Hylian language in which Link could not understand, but finally, he could. (**A/N: **Guess he's slow. O_o;) He whispered the words to himself, making the tablet glow a bright cerulean. He watched quietly, tapping his foot patiently. Soon, the tablet disappeared and a yelp was heard from Link as he plunged downward to who-knows-where.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Link, thinking he was gonna crack his head open because of this.

"Hello, Hero of Time…" a voice hissed.

Slowly, Link looked up only to see the ugliest thing he had ever seen. Soon he screamed bloody murder, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"

And there we go! ^___^ That's where I stop. 8D Yeah, so I made Link sorta…er…non-heroic. But, dude, the monster that I'm gonna reveal is…CRAZILY INSANE! LOL. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. ^-^  
  
**Midnight Haruka-- **::runs from you:: AIEE!! ::stops:: Oh yeah!? GO, MY MUTATED SHEEP! GO GO GO!!! XD  
  
**Cherry6124 -- **::nods:: ^.^; Sorry 'bout that! XP I was…just so tempted! LOL.

The next chapter will probably be humorous due to the fact I've ran out of ideas. (Sort of)


	6. To The Temple of Faith! Pt 3

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **To the people that read this and have waited for so long! ^^;

**Chapter 5: **To the Temple of Faith! Pt. 2

Malon knocked on the mahogany door, "Excuse me, but the milk is here."

The door creaked open to reveal a very handsome young man. From the looks of it, the man looked very well-built and a small smile played upon his perfect lips.

Malon stood there, her mouth open, staring at the beautiful hazel eyes which she was slowly drowning in. Quickly remember what she was there for, she regained her composure, a blush creeping upon her lips from staring, "Uh…here's the milk."

The man took it, his raven black hair falling over his eyes handsomely so, "My name's Joseph, I prefer Joe or Joey."

Malon smiled, "Nice to meet you, Joey. I'm Malon…" She paused, "I haven't seen you before…did you just move here?"

"Well, yeah…kinda." Joey scratched the back of his neck nervously, "My mom lives here and since she's going blind, I decided to stay here and help her run the shop."

"Ah…"

"Yeah."

There was a tense, awkward silence before Joey interrupted it, "Would you like to come in?"

Malon nodded for she was already done sending out all the milk, "I would love to!"

"Come on in, then…"

**-- To Link --**

Link stared at the beast before him. It looked like a tarantula, with the head of a raccoon, the legs of a spider, and the body of a fish.

"What the hell are you!!?!?" Link shouted, backing up away from this…creature.

"I am Sinister, your first boss in the Temple of Faith!" it replied, laughing evilly.

"…Right." Link muttered, quickly getting up and gripping his sword for dear life.

"I hear you're here to save good 'ol Shinra from the depths of despair…" Sinister let out a cringing laugh, "I do not think you will get very far…"

Link's eyebrows knit together furiously, "And why do you say this, Sinister?" Anger surged through his body like a tidal wave.

"Because I shall crush you to nothing!" Sinister replied, as if the answer was quite obvious.

Link growled, "I don't think so, Sinister! I think it'll be the other way around!"

"We'll see about that, blonde!"

**-- Back to Malon and Joey!! --**

Malon let out a laugh as Joey cracked a joke.

Joey smiled as he watched her body erupt into laughter, her vocal cords crying out from what he had just said.

"My gosh, Joey! You were born to be a comedian…" Malon whispered, tucking several strands of auburn hair away from her face, "You know, I heard Zelda is going to throw a ball…"

Joey's eyebrows lifted up quite cutely, "Really? I haven't heard of that…"

"It's just rumors, of course," Malon added quickly.

Joey smiled, "But…I bet there probably is."

Malon's smile faded, "And why do you say this? I just told you it was a rumor…why the hope?"

"Because I trust you…" Joey whispered, leaning in close to her, causing Malon to blush as dark as her scarlet hair.

**-- To Link and to Sinister! The ugliest thing alive! =D --**

Link narrowly dodged a blow, growling, "What the hell!!!"

Sinister laughed, "If I do say so myself…I am easy compared to the true master that lays in the very deep parts of the Temple…if you cannot even beat me, you will not even stand a chance against my master!"

Link took this as an advantage (since Sinister was yapping his head off) and slashed one of Sinister's legs off.

Dark, purple bloody gushed out like a river. Link smirked, "Got ya!" But, it quickly faltered as he saw Sinister grow yet another leg.

Sinister laughed, "You see, the more you cut off, the more I grow…"

Link growled furiously, "Damn…"

Sinister gave Link a hard shove with one of his many legs causing Link to hit one of the walls, "That was for being such a potty mouth…"

Link groaned from the impact before getting back up, "I'm not defeated just yet, Sinister!"

**-- Back to Malon!! --**

Malon quickly waved goodbye to Joey, smiling broadly. As she rode back to Lon Lon Ranch, thoughts of Joey and his beautiful hazel eyes swarmed her like bees going to flowers. As she looked up into the sky, a beautiful blue and a mixture of a golden sun shone down on her causing her to remember the pain she had faced earlier that day: Link. Her smile faltered and she cursed herself for even looking up at the sky.

**-- And Back to Link…LOL --**

Beaten and bruised, Link struggled to get up, feeling humiliated as Sinister began to laugh, sending chills up his spine.

"Ha, Hero of Time my socks! You slayed Ganondorf…the second master in which I followed closely behind!!! For it, you shall pay dearly…" Sinister slammed his leg on top of Link, causing Link to pant heavily, "It's such a pity that I have to kill something that has put up a fight for so long…but, revenge…is the only thing upon my mind."

Link blinked several times, blood pouring from his nose, "…You…will…not…kill…me…!!"

Sinister raised his eyebrows (if he had any), "How so? Look at you…if I wasn't going easy on you…you would be nothing but bones."

Link grinned as he finally got up, "You will not get your revenge for I will kill you first."

Sinister laughed once more, "Oh, sure…"

Link suddenly lunged at Sinister, latching himself onto Sinister, causing Sinister to panic.

Link smirked, "You see, your belly is nothing but soft meat which I can cut open to slay you…"

Sinister growled, "But you cannot reach it if I do this!!!" He bucked wildly, as if he were a horse, trying his best to get Link off of him.

Link still held on, "I don't think so, Sinister!" He quickly got to Sinister's stomach and quickly stabbed it, causing the same purple blood to gush out, covering him from head to toe.

Sinister let out a howl of pain as Link continued to stab him and slash his abdomen. Suddenly, Sinister's cries and howls of pain stopped. Link blinked furiously, wondering what happened. Instead of seeing an ugly dead thing, he saw a ripped note, written in rhymes.

_Oh, Hero of Time,  
A courageous heart of mind  
A boy in green  
Making quite a scene  
The next boss is small  
But for a moment he may seem tall  
And you shall need smarts  
Good luck, you little tart _(**A/N: **Meant in a good way)

Link's eyebrows knit together, before it finally hit him. The next boss that awaited him was small, but would sometimes seem tall. He would have to use his brain quiet often in this match…it just wasn't based on brute strength.

**-- Weeks later --**

Link emerged from the Temple, laughing with triumph, dirt covering him in every way possible. His clothes were torn, his bright yellow hair now a dull gold. He panted heavily as he finally reached back at the place where he had first met Shinra.

"Shinra, I have defeated the enemy that dwells inside of you!!!"

A small flash happened and Shinra appeared, dancing and gliding about, smiling, "Thank you, Link! You have saved my temple and you are one step closer to protecting the bracelet!" she smirked, "As a thank you, I would like to give you this…"

Link's hands glowed for several long moments, until finally, in front of him, was the Orb of Love. Link whispered, "Whoa…"

The orb was a radiant blue and in the middle, was a tiny, radiant, pink heart.

Shinra smiled, "Now that I have given you the Orb of Love…I shall teach you my song so that you may return to here if you need any help."

And so she did.

**-- Malon --**

Ah, Malon…she had finally gotten over Link, thinking that he was just some big-eyed dope that could pout and make you want to marry him in a split---NO. He was just an idiot that was cold-hearted. Malon hmphed. Tonight was the ball in which Zelda was holding. Joey had asked her to be his date and she gladly accepted.

"Joey…" she sighed in wonder, "What a wonderful name…" she paused, staring at her reflection. She smirked, "I look perfect."

**-- Back to Link! --**

Link thanked Shinra once more, happy about the fact he would be able to go home. (With information before being shipped off once more)

Shinra smiled, "Would you like flowers?"

Link's face turned into a confused expression, "What!?!"

Shinra smirked, "I said, would you like some flowers?"

"…why are you asking me this!?"

"…Because good 'ol Link has a crush on someone!!!"

"…WHAT!?!?!"

"You heard me! Are you impaired, Hero of Time?"

"…no."

"Then you heard me correctly! So sit up straight and give the girl the damn flowers!"

"…I never knew Goddesses were potty mouths…"

"Only if provoked."

There was a tense pause before Link spoke up, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. The Three Sisters (aka the Goddesses who protect the three temples) have special abilities. Since my sight was taken away, Din has granted me with sight…not physical sight, but you know what I meant."

"…right."

Shinra smiled once more, "There are some quite beautiful flowers outside the entrance…why don't you just tell the girl and give her the flowers?"

"…how did you know that I didn't tell her yet?!"

"Remember, I'm a goddess!" Shinra winked playfully.

Link laughed, "Alright. I will. I shall come back, Shinra! And thanks…for giving me that shove that I had always needed."

"You're welcome, lover boy!"

Link chuckled, "See you."

**-- To Malon!! --**

Malon sighed dreamily. This was exactly how she wanted her night to be like…full of dancing, romance, festives…especially a pretty cute guy. Malon sighed, turning her head away from Joey's gaze. But…it just didn't feel…_right_. Joey **was **charming, he **was **cute, he **was **_perfect_. But, alas, he just wasn't _Link_.

Joey tucked a strand of her auburn hair away from her face. Everything was quiet except for the soft swishing of her sapphire dress and the soft melodic music being played by the band nearby. Joey whispered, "Is something the matter?"

Malon averted her gaze once more.

"C'mon, Malon…" Joey whined boy-ishly.

Malon smiled at this, "No."

"Awww…"

"Awww, my rear." Malon smirked.

"You know, if anything is bothering you, you can just tell me…"

Malon embraced Joey, sniffing in his fragrance, "I know."

**-- To Our Link! --**

Link was dressed nicely. His hair was in its usual craze, but it was tidier then ever. He wore his nicest tunic (which was REALLY dark green) and smiled. He clutched the flowers in his hand tightly and walked towards the dancing. He searched for a familiar red haired beauty and finally came across the girl he had been searching for. Instead of just dancing with someone that had probably asked her…she was kissing.

And she seemed to be enjoying it.

::gasp:: And I shall leave you guys there! ^_~ Evil cliffhanger, no? Heh, well, sorry for taking so long! I made it uber long just for you guys! ::hands out cookies:: X3

**Midnight Haruka— **::cackle:: But I made it up to you! ^_^ ::runs off from Charmanders:: AH! THE NOISE! AIEEEE!!!

**Cherry— **::screams with Cherry:: AIEEEEEE!!!!

**Pan—** Glad you like my story. ^_^


	7. How to Mend a Broken Heart

**Summary: **Link is summoned on a new adventure to gather the three orbs: Dreams, Trust, and Love. As he is to gather them a new evil has aroused and has taken Malon with him to open the gates of Tranquility to take the bracelet of Tranquility and to wield it against all of Hyrule.

**Dedicated to: **To the people that read this and have waited for so long! ^^;

**Chapter 6: **How to Mend a Broken Heart

Immediately, his grip loosened and the lovely flowers fell from his grasp. His mouth was agape, his mind racing.

"_What's happening!?!?" _he thought, watching Malon continue to kiss, "_…I knew it…_" He turned away, not wanting to see that image any longer. As he bent down to pick up the fallen flowers, a rupee fell, causing the kissing couple to break apart.

Malon's eyes widened as she figured out who the figure was, "…Link?"

Link ignored this, regaining his rupee and continuing his quest to gather the fallen flowers.

"Link!"

A pained silence fell between them. Malon stepped away from Joey and placed her hand on Link's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Link, are you okay?" her soothing voice calmed Link's soul, but images of her kissing another man drove through him like stakes.

Once more, he ignored her, causing her fiery self to kick in. As her eyes closed together tightly and as she began to mutter profanities which soon turned louder and louder…Link took that time to escape.

As Malon opened her eyes, she finally noticed that her knight in shining armor had disappeared, "…Link?" As she searched for a clue for any sign of him, she noticed the forgotten flowers, a note which was attached to it.

_I'm sorry I wasn't here before…I was on a mission to save Hyrule. (Again) When I was done with the temple, the Goddess of Faith, aka Shinra, told me to give you flowers…as I looked at them, all the images of you from childhood raced through my mind, and I was determined to bring these back to you. I know you probably view me as a friend, but lately…I've felt that our bond is much more than that. Even if you don't return the feelings, you'll always be my little Equine Gal.  
  
~ Love Fairy Boy_

As her eyes read over "Equine Gal", memories of Link as a kid raced through her mind.

_"Hey, Malon!" Link called, his arms flapping like a bird._

_"Yah?" Malon asked with a western drawl._

_"Since I'm Fairy Boy, can we call you something?"_

_"It can't be stupid!" Malon giggled, sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Awww…" Link whined, pouting._

_Malon giggled some more, "How bout Fairy Girl?" (I guess her feelings for him already started…LOL)_

_Link's face turned puzzled, "What?"_

_"Nevermind…"_

_"Okay…"_

_"How about Red Dragon!?" Link shouted, grinning._

_"…No."_

_"…Rune Red?"_

_"No."_

_"Crazy Insane Chick Flick?"_

_"…No."_

_"Equine?"_

_"I like that, but…something else…"_

_"…Equine Chick?"_

_"…maybe…"_

_"Equine Gal?"  
  
Silence._

_"…Malon?"_

_"THAT'S PERFECT, FAIRY BOY!" she leapt up, giving Link a tight hug. Blush crept upon his face._

_"It suits you perfectly, **Equine Gal**…"_

Soon, her memories raiding her insanely. Joey, who, by the way, wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, **finally **noticed something wrong. He rushed to the girl, praying that he could somehow take her fears and worries away. As his hand made impact with Malon's right shoulder, she brushed him aside angrily, knowing that Joey was one of the reasons Link had left her. She began to run off in search of Link, praying he was okay and that they would soon be able to forgive each other. An hour or so later, she came to a stop, knowing that Link would never forgive her anymore. (She's now at Lake Hylia) As she walked, not exactly allowing herself to cry, she tripped, causing herself to fall face first into the ground. She stifled a yowl of pain, and soon, the battle of the tears was over. The tears had (once more) taken over and she began to cry.

"No! I swore to myself I would never cry after that day…!" Malon cried, staring at her hands disgustedly.

You see, after the days of heart break, she had decided that crying was showing cowardice…and promised to never cry over him again. But, alas, her "wimpy" side began to kick in, allowing her to sob out a (literally) river. Suddenly, the sounds of an ocarina began to play, making Malon's sobbing and shrieking stop. She wiped several tears away, trying her best to hear the beautiful melody. She suddenly gasped. There, before her very eyes, was none other then Link.

Immediately she got up, and as she got closer to him, she noticed that an odd blue color was beginning to surround him. She cried out, "LINK!!!"

His head did not care to turn at all.

"LINK!!!!!" she cried out once more.

No response…just the sad melody of the ocarina.

"PLEASE! LINK!"

As she finally reached him, he began to rise into the air, his legs beginning to fade, then his body…

"LINK, COME BACK! YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN, AREN'T YOU!?!?!?"

He turned away, giving a slight nod, "I have matters to attend…"

"Link, I need to tell you something!!!"

…Then his shoulders…

"Just tell me," he snapped, "I don't have all day…"

Then, slowly, his neck…

"I LOVE YOU!"

You could immediately tell that Link couldn't exactly hear her, due to the fact that his ears had already faded. He quirked an eyebrow, confused. Immediately knowing that she had to act quick, she leapt towards Link, but as she did, she narrowly missed him, causing herself to fall face forward once more.

"Oof!"

As she turned around, Link was no longer there. She was alone.

Again.

::gasp:: TO MANY CLIFFHANGERS! [insert crowd booing] Anyway, he's now going to the Goddess of Radiance, and she's gonna be a total badass….with issues. ^_^

**Angel Medli—**Sup, homie g!?!? LOL. But yeah…JOEY'S STUPID! X3

**Ich—**Um…thanks for the "tips", but…I don't exactly need them. ¬¬; Those weren't tips either…more like bossing me around. I know you meant it as tips, but the way you said it wasn't. It's also called "humor"…but, obviously, you were to closed minded to understand what I meant. And, no, I'm not going to use Greek Mythology because it's called "originality". I'm not going to bite off of other cultures for one boss. And if you know the English terms (Not America, but **England**) "tart" you would understand what I mean. Oh, and just to let you know, I absolutely **hate **tarts. ^_~


	8. Author's Note ! READ !

**Author's Note::**

GAH! I'm so sorry! ::bows at your feet:: I'm sorry I didn't get the new chapter up! ;_; I know you guys are probably all mad because you guys were expecting a chapter...but...I just had to let you guys know I'm not dead. ^_^; Anyway, what happened was that I was finishing up the chapter...and...**my computer crashed**. ::strangles computer:: I have Winter Break this week, so I can hopefully finish it.

Hopefully.

Anyway, if you flip back through the old chapters, you'll notice that I revised the beginnings and especially the end of when...Zelda...er...threw herself at Link. ^^; Also, in the chapters to come, you might notice the semi-new writing style I picked up while my computer decided to die on me. :D It's spiffy. Anyway, dragging this on to long. So...er...my apologies once more. ^^; Sayonara, minna-san!

P.S.: This'll be added to the next chapter and deleted when I'm done. FF.net says we're not allowed to have this placeholder sort of thing and I'm not about to test them...

**Clare // Fearless Malon**


End file.
